


there's the snow

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Snow, day seven: snowmen, sculptor!grantaire, snowjolras, winter fluff, y'all can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: Grantaire is an artist. A sculptor, actually, if we’re being specific. He’s happy with his life choices, in that regard. Does it sometimes make paying the bills kind of hard? Yeah. Is it something that throws his parents into eternal chagrin? Sure. Has he accidentally caused himself more injury with his tools than he ever has drunk? Sadly.But still. It makes him happy.It also means that when it snows, he can make things a little more interesting.





	there's the snow

Grantaire is an artist. A sculptor, actually, if we’re being specific. 

He’s happy with his life choices, in that regard. Does it sometimes make paying the bills kind of hard? Yeah. Is it something that throws his parents into eternal chagrin? Sure. Has he accidentally caused himself more injury with his tools than he ever has drunk? Sadly. 

But still. It makes him  _ happy.  _

It also means that when it snows, he can make things a little more  __ interesting.   
  


And that’s why Enjolras has been standing in the park for almost half an hour now, losing his shit completely.  
  


“Oh my  _ God,  _ R. Oh my God.  _ Oh my God. _ ” He keeps repeating, gesturing at the snowman, and then at himself, and then Grantaire in turn. He’s grinning, though, so Grantaire can safely assume that it isn’t  _ anger  _ that's driving his astonishment. The snowman just gazes back at them both defiantly.

Well. He says snowman. Perhaps a better term for it would be Snow-Enjolras. Snowjolras, if you will. 

Snowjolras being a life-sized version of the  _ real  _ Enjolras, just made out of snow, complete with a red scarf and determined glare; what’s even the point of being a sculptor if you can’t surprise your boyfriend with a life-sized snow version of himself?

Said boyfriend interrupts his thoughts by  _ launching  _ himself at him. Grantaire, usually able to catch him when he does things like this, but caught off guard, tumbles back into the snowbank behind them, pulling Enjolras with him. 

“I love it. Not to sound vain, but  _ I love it, _ ” He says, seriously, blue eyes boring into Grantaire’s. Enjolras has yet to notice that they’re on the ground, it seems, since instead of standing up, he just leans down to kiss him. 

It’s lucky for them that the park is empty at this time; it’s past eight, and the park is lit only by the streetlights that line the pathways. Their only company is themselves, Snowjolras, and the fresh snow that had been falling steadily all day.  
  


“I’m glad you like it,” Grantaire breathes, when they finally break apart, but Enjolras frowns.  


“No. I don’t like it.  _ I love it.  _ I don’t just think it’s cool. I think it’s  _ amazing.  _ God,” he kisses him again, “You’re  _ so fucking talented. _ ”

Grantaire wants to protest, he really does, but he’s trying to learn how to take a compliment, so--

“Aw, shucks,” He says, instead, because  _ deflection  _ and  _ denial  _ are two very different things, “Flattery will get you everywhere, I guess. Even a snowbank on the park floor.”

Enjolras blinks, and if Grantaire had any doubts that Enjolras hadn’t realised they were on the floor, they’re smited when he says, “Oh. Babe, we’re on the floor.”  
  


He  _ still  _ doesn’t make a move to get up, thought. Just grins against Grantaire’s lips and says, “I love you, y’know.”

Grantaire chuckles. “Yeah. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP WOOP we're over half way done here!! todays theme was "snowmen" and i just couldnt resist :vvv all credit for the prompts goes [here](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/post/167528124950/12-days-of-shipmas-because-i-love-christmas) and as always u can hmu on tumblr @ patroclols !!
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
